


Lets Get It On

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-12-06
Updated: 2004-12-06
Packaged: 2018-12-27 13:36:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12082116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: I wrote this for a qaf secret santa thing. And I hope she likes it. =)(It's from Justin's perspective.)





	Lets Get It On

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

I rolled out of bed, he was still sleeping next to me. The alarm clock never did wake him up. I looked over at him as I slid on my blue silk boxers, my favourite pair. "Hey Bri! Brain! BRIAN!"- I yelled at him, half of me not wanting to wake him up. "Go away."- He mumbled. I laughed and crawled on the bed and climbed on top of him. "It's time to get up."- I giggled as I noticed his morning wood. I leaned in and kissed him. He slowly opened his eyes and looked up at me. "Aren't we perky this morning?"- Brian groaned. I grabbed his hands and pinned him to the bed, I kissed him harder this time. I wanted to taste him, I wanted to feel him. He got the hint that I wanted something and he kissed me back, harder, like he knew that I wanted to feel him. He traced his tounge around my ear, I shuddered from the pleasure. I let go of one of his hands and let my hand wander to his erection. I grabbed him hard and felt the beat of a techno song stuck in my head from the night before. His eyes closed and he let his hand wonder to my erection. He steadied his pace until it matched mine. I let my tounge wander from his mouth down to his chest and down to his throbbing erection. "I wanna fuck you."- Brian said in short gasps. He rolled me over and slipped on a condom and began to thrust inside me. Then of all things that could of happened the doorbell rang, then followed by a pounding on the door. "Brain! It's Micheal, let me in! It's urgent"- Micheal screamed from outside the door. "FUCK!"- Brian said pulling out. "Goddamnit!"- I muttered. -"He always comes at the worst possible times." Brain flung open the door, still naked, to see Micheal and Debbie standing there. "Happy birthday Brian!"- They both chirped. "Oh fuck you! That's what was so important when I was in the middle of fucking someone?!"- Brain half laughed. "Who were you fucking?"- Debbie asked. Just then I walked over with my silk boxers on. "Meet us for lunch at the diner at 3."- Micheal said. "Whatever."- Brain said as he stared at me. He slammed the door and thier faces and kissed me passionately. "Give me my fucking birthday present."- Brain laughed as he kissed me again.


End file.
